The Odd One
by DarkShine07
Summary: One cat in Storm Clan happens upon a mysterious looking kit in the forest. It so happens this is not a kit after all. It's a pup, a dog pup. What will become of the pup when the clan is appaled? Pls R&R, story is much better inside. XD Not finished, but c
1. Prologue

**The Odd One**

**Prologue**

The half moon shone down through a darkening and cloudy sky and through tree tops to light up a scene that had just begun. The lighting illuminated a creature lying in the grass, her body nearly convulsing from labor. The animal whimpered as pains seared through her aching body, while all she could do was wait. The wind started to pick up, causing the grass around her to sway madly. The breeze gained speed and caused a horrid howling sound that echoed in the creature's ears. _The storm is here. _

The animal delayed her birthing long enough to find shelter in some near-by underbrush. It was a nice secluded area that had overhanging braches to protect her from the strengthening rains. Only a few long minutes later four creatures found their way into the world that seemed so daunting and dreadful at that moment. The mother eagerly began licking their damp furr with the last reserves of her energy. The four furry babies each opened their eyes but insisted on closing them again. Their mother nuzzled them towards her stomach and then sighed, her work done. She would have to remain where she was before rejoining her family; the storm, by the way of it, wasn't going to die down anytime soon. The babied began nursing, staying cuddled up to their mother's stomach for it's warmth and safety. In time all five of the creatures fell asleep with the wind still howling and rain pouring down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The morning rays of light streaked down into the mother's eyes to waken her. She blinked and glanced around. The shrubs and plant-life all glistened with rain droplets that had fallen and stayed there during the previous night's storm. She turned to look at her four miracles and joy flooded her heart. They were all nestled together around her belly so that they looked like little fur-balls that had gotten stuck together. She didn't want to wake them, but she needed to rejoin her family to be safe; they could help her hunt and take care of the babies better than she alone could. And besides that fact her mate was waiting patiently for her return. He would be so worried if she never showed up, as would she. The image of her mate flashed into her mind. He was black with piercing yellow eyes that most would feel intimidated by. But somehow she and him had seen past each other's roughness and saw something more.

She shook her head to clear her mind, knowing she would be home again soon, and started to stand up. The babies immediately began to whine as their warm bodies slipped away from her's and felt the cold ground. Their mother shook her fur to rid herself of wet droplets that had clung to her pelt, and then gave each of the babies a lick for encouragement. In the daylight it was her first chance to see their individual markings. One was black like his father, one was reddish-brown like her mother, one was black with red hairs swirled in every so often, and the other was oddly silver. The mother glanced awkwardly at the silver female. She was the unlucky baby with a recessive gene. Suddenly the black baby jumped and landed on the reddish-brown one. A brawl was soon started and the other two babies joyfully joined in and they all began to tumble around. The black and reddish baby kicked out its leg, knocking both the black and silver baby backwards. The black baby flipped over and landed flat on his stomach, then began to whimper. The reddish-brown baby and the black and reddish baby both stopped the romp and looked over curiously as their mother rushed over to the black baby and began licking him cautiously.

Meanwhile the silver baby had been kicked harder than her brother and tumbled backwards and out of the underbrush shelter. She tried to open her not-yet-ready eyes only to see a spinning world which made her very dizzy. She whimpered twice before drooping her head in weariness.

The mother picked up the black baby in her jaws and was just able to fit the other two babies in as well. She sniffed the air and found the best route home. She had had enough of the forest. She was ready to be home, so she trotted off through the underbrush and past by the silver speck, lying in the grass. The reddish brown baby looked back as her sister was left behind. Her sister would die without her mother. The baby whimpered, trying to get her mother's attention but to no avail. The mother only thought she was whimpering because of her grasp on her neck scruff. So the mother left with only three of her babies, not noticing that her eagerness caused her a loss.

**A/N: The animals in this prologue are not cats! XD Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Squealing Creature

**The Odd One**

**Chapter 1**

Two cats slunk through the surrounding forest of shrubs and trees. The first one, a calico she-cat suddenly stopped. The other one, a tabby tom stopped and turned to face her. "Well…C'mon Spottedpelt." He frowned and glanced back at the woods eagerly. The calico she-cat licked her paw and sat down. "Why should we keep going? We already have three mice and a robin." The tom impatiently answered, "Yes I know, but there's something that I smell out here…something strange." He took a big whiff of the air looking mystified. Spottedpelt rolled her eyes and sighed. "I think you're working yourself too hard and now it's catching up with you, Darkfur."

Without warning the tom hissed and jumped back, nearly toppling over Spottedpelt, who stood up nervously. She looked around and sniffed the air, there was a strange scent the hung in the air. "What is that?" she asked cautiously. A spark flashed through Darkfur's eyes. "Dogs! They were here…not too log ago either." Spottedpelt felt a chill shiver through her spine and shifted her weight uncomfortably. Why would dogs be in their forest? They had no use of it…

Darkfur's pelt lay flat on his back as he padded forward, towards a make-shift looking den with a overhanging branch. Spottedpelt consciously padded after him, still glancing around as if she expected a dog to pounce on her at any given moment. "They're gone…" Darkfur stated as he sniffed around the den. Spottedpelt felt relief flood through her as she relaxed and glanced around. There was something rustling in the underbrush. Her nose went to work and told her it wasn't much, but her curiosity urged her on. She poked her head through the brush. A tiny squealing creature lay in the waving grass. Spottedpelt shivered as she realized it was a dog-pup.

She heard and felt Darkfur's head poke out beside her own but still she jumped as his fur brushed past her's. Darkfur hissed and unsheathed his claws as he held up a paw to slash through the pup. Spottedpelt's feminine instincts made her jump over and stand in between Darkfur and the dog-pup. Darkfur narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" Spottedpelt sighed. "It's only a dog-pup…it can't hurt us…" Darkfur was completely unconvinced. "That means nothing to me! It'll grow up to be a vicious killer who is only half-witted!" Spottedpelt knew that it was highly logical that what Darkfur said would actually happen, but her instincts stopped her from letting him hurt the harmless dog-pup.

"We could teach it to be like us! Then when it found its family it could teach them not to hurt us!" Darkfur replied, "Its mother is probably on her way back at this very moment! We should just leave and get out of here!" Spottedpelt shook her head. "Not unless the pup comes too." Darkfur gave a disbelieving stare. "No one at camp will accept a dog-pup! You know that as well as I do!" Spottedpelt didn't give up. "I still want to try. I can't just leave it out here…" Darkfur gave up and turned without replying. Victoriously Spottedpelt picked up the dog-pup in between her teeth and bounded after Darkfur.

-/-/- Storm Clan Camp -/-/-

As the two cats entered camp curious looks were thrown their way. Some were wondering, some disapproving, some glared and turned away. By the time Icestar (which is my Warrior Name! XD) padded out of her den all the clan cats had gathered around Spottedpelt, Darkfur, and the dog-pup. Icestar looked at the pup not with hatred, but curiosity. "And where did you find this?" she questioned, moving her gaze from the pup to Darkfur. He replied, "Well, actually Spottedpelt found it in some underbrush…" One cat, a black tom named Lightray mewed, "Were there any other dogs around?" Darkfur shook his head, his amber eyes gleaming thankfully that there hadn't been. Icestar sniffed the pup and announced, "It's only a day old at most…I assume its mother came to the forest to give birth and that was all." Spottedpelt nodded in agreement as Darkfur and a few others sighed unconvinced. Violetpaw meowed, "Is it going to stay here in camp with us?" "It better not be! I'm won't stand for a dog-pup in Storm Clan!" Mistgaze grumbled. Icestar flicked her tail, waiting for the cats to silence. "I don't really like the idea of a dog-pup in our clan either, but I think if we leave it out in the wild it will attract bigger predators, maybe even the dogs would sniff it out. If its scent is here in camp they'll assume it has been eaten and forget all about it." A few marrows of agreement were heard. Icestar stood up. "Then it's settled…the dog-pup shall stay here in camp for now…Is there any Queens with milk to spare?" There was a long silence among all the cats. Frostflower stepped forward. "I only have one kit…I guess I can nurse the dog-pup…" Icestar tipped her head in a thankful manner. "Thank you Frostflower." The cats dispersed and moves off as Spottedpelt handed the pup over to Frostflower.


End file.
